<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Petitions by Capitanahunter33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717498">Petitions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33'>Capitanahunter33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, good morning or night!</p><p>Well, as I finished writing the new chapters it occurred to me to make a story of different stories.</p><p>I don't know what they call it, exactly, but I have read and seen enough to know that readers leave requests and the author makes stories based on those requests.</p><p> </p><p>So leave the requests you want and I will do my best, promised ^^.</p><p>Characteristics;</p><p>1. The requests can be from any couple, canon or not, of the arrowverse.</p><p>2. I will be alternating with my other stories, this fic but I will try to publish one request per week.</p><p>3.  I will try to make the chapters as long as possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Hello, good morning or night!</p><p>Well, as I finished writing the new chapters it occurred to me to make a story of different stories.</p><p>I don't know what they call it, exactly, but I have read and seen enough to know that readers leave requests and the author makes stories based on those requests.</p><p><br/>So leave the requests you want and I will do my best, promised ^^.</p><p>Characteristics;</p><p>1. The requests can be from any couple, canon or not, of the arrowverse.</p><p>2. I will be alternating with my other stories, this fic but I will try to publish one request per week.</p><p>3.  I will try to make the chapters as long as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Kiss :)</p><p> </p><p>^^</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Earth 2 Harry Wells/Lena Luthor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kyoya:<br/>"<br/>Hey, this is a very rare ship, but can I request Earth 2 Harry Wells/Lena Luthor?<br/>How about for like a scenario Team Flash and Team Supergirl go to an amusement park for the day. And for safety reasons everyone has to be in pairs. But to avoid fighting they we're randomly chosen. So they just ended up together and get to know each other. Riding rides and stuff like that. Thanks!<br/>Btw, alter and add whatever you'd like, as it's your story."</p><p>Order granted, I hope you like it and everyone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Look Harry is not your typical fan of days off and partying, not since his beloved wife died and even before he was not much.</p><p>But when your daughter teams up with your best friend, though he would never tell Cisco for you to go to Earth 1 and spend time with friends and family, it's hard to refuse. </p><p>Both Jesse and Cisco are very stubborn and together, even more stubborn than Harry himself. </p><p>And that's the reason why he's in the middle of a fair with the self-styled SuperFlash team, named so by majority since nothing else the Supergirl team appeared, Allen and Miss Kara Danvers had decided that they could go to a fair that was this week in Central City and see it as a whole dividing into pairs, a union of people, one from each team and hence the team name SuperFlash was born.</p><p>Of course, Allen and Kara had formed the first couple with Mon-el and Iris as second, the four disappearing towards the roller coaster while the others argued who was going with whom.</p><p>Harry hadn't intervened, preferring to let the others argue while he took advantage and went for a strong coffee in the cafeteria at the fair.</p><p>-"A black coffee, well loaded."-he demanded more than he asked the young man who tended the place, who nodded somewhat frightened by his bad mood, before hearing a laugh at his side.Wells turned his face noticing that the woman who had been Laughing was one of the girls from the Supergirl team.-"Hello."-</p><p>-"Hi."-said the woman, stopping to laugh-I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one who doesn't want to be here.- the girl smiled amusedly at which Harry snorted but nodded in agreement.-"Lena Luthor, a pleasure."-She introduced herself offering her hand, which after a moment Wells accepted.</p><p>-"Harrison Wells but you can call me Harry, I prefer it."- he commented without needing to explain why if the sparkle of understanding in the opposing eyes indicated something.- "My daughter and Ramón dragged me here, what is your excuse?" -He communicated while He looked back when the boy from before came back with his coffee, paying while he gave him the coffee-"Thank you."-</p><p>-"Have a good day."-said the boy quickly before going to attend to another client as Harry and Lena started back towards where they had left the others. Wells looked with an arched eyebrow at the younger woman waiting  an answer.</p><p>-"Kara and Alex are a force to be feared when they agree on something especially if it is spending time with friends."-was Lena's simple and sincere reply to which Harry nodded before both of them suddenly stopped when they reached the place where the others had been before and was now empty.-"They are gone and he has left us.”-Lena huffed, to which Harry shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee before speaking.</p><p>-"I suppose it's up to us together, Miss Luthor." -Wells pointed out, drinking his coffee again.</p><p>-"It's Lena, Harry."-The young woman smiled to which Harry nodded once more, quickly finishing his coffee as they walked again and taking the opportunity to throw it in the nearest garbage.</p><p>-"Well Lena. Where do you want to go?"-He asked, taking a quick look around.</p><p>-"You don't mind what I choose? "-It is Luthor question to which Wells shook his head making her smile -"And if I tell you to go and take the opportunity to go to the cinema across the street where they cast the latest Star Wars movie and that we can see it And will we still have time to have an ice cream before having to go back to the others? "-asked Lena amused and cunning, with a half smile.</p><p>At this, Harry looked at her skeptically before giving her a half smile and offering his arm for Lena to hold him, which the young woman did gratefully.</p><p>-"I would tell you to get to it, the sooner the better."-</p><p>-"Thank you."-</p><p>-"Let's go then."-</p><p>And they both turned around and left arm in arm towards the cinema where Harry invited and bought the tickets and Lena invited the water for both, neither wanted popcorn so as not to give themselves away later. Better safe than sorry, it was something they both carried with them to the letter.</p><p>During the movie, they talked and commented in low voices laughing from time to time. After her, they went to have an ice cream sharing stories of their adventures with their respective team and lives in their own lands, themselves.</p><p>By the time it was time to leave, both Lena and Harry dared to step forward.</p><p>-"Would you like it…?"-</p><p>-"You wanted….?"-</p><p>They laughed at the shocked sight of the members of both teams watching them curiously, before Harry smiled with real nervousness but also some affection in his gaze.</p><p>-"Would you like to give me your phone number to talk and meet another day?"- Wells finished saying after Luthor told him to speak first.</p><p>Lena smiled, that's what she was going to ask him.</p><p>-"I would love to."-</p><p>And that same night, already at his home on Earth 2, Harry sent a message to Lena.</p><p>- "Hello, Lena" -</p><p>-"Hello, Harry"-</p><p>_______</p><p>Meanwhile, on Earth 1...</p><p> </p><p>-"Hah, I told you they'd make a good match! You owe me fifty bucks, Allen!"-</p><p>-"I don't even know how you thought you could go against Iris, Barry."-</p><p>-"We all do stupid things, Joe ... huh! Don't laugh, Wally!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. David Singh/ Hartley Rathaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Terraremon o;</p><p>"<br/>If you interested , maybe David Singh x Hartley R. ?<br/>I love the Couple and it is partly Canon (in Comics at least) But it,s so rare."</p><p>Order granted, I hope you like it and everyone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hartley Rathaway knew loss and betrayal better than anyone he knew, if only from hearsay.</p><p>First, his parents disinherited him and claimed that they no longer had a child when he confessed that he was gay, that he liked boys and not girls. Later, his mentor and friend, Harrison Wells lied to him, imprisoned him ... betrayed him in the worst possible way. And third, and finally, Leonard Snart who had abandoned his rogues to join a kind of mission traveling in time, they said.</p><p>Anyway, Hartley was meant to be dumped and hurt. That's why it was so shocking for Pipper to find someone who didn't.</p><p>David Singh</p><p>Hartley had met the older man when the police captain had requested his services.</p><p>Well, better, let's start from the beginning.</p><p>After Snart and Rory left, the renegades disbanded, each going their own way. With no one to help him, no place to live, no field job to pursue (thanks to the late Harrison), not even a dollar in his account, and wanted for being Pied Pipper, Hartley turned to the oldest job in the world modern world.</p><p>No, he did not prostitute himself.</p><p>He became a companion.</p><p>Without sex.</p><p>And seven months after starting that job, his boss (Amunet) commissioned he with a new client who had specifically asked a young, good-looking man who was also smart and discreet. Apparently he was a recently divorced man of 39, almost 40, who felt and needed someone to be with and spend time with.</p><p>On the very night of the day after he had received his new order, Hartley had dressed in his tightest pants and a white shirt, loose and open at the top. After that he had gone to Reesk, a restaurant rarely visited unless they were of the forces of order, which did not take long to make him suspicious.</p><p>-"Hello."-He greeted the maitre.-"I have an appointment, David's table for two?"-He asked, looking around while, thanks to his improved hearing, he basically listened to all the conversations in the place, distinguishing them without any problem.</p><p>-"Yes, your boyfriend is already here. Follow me, please."-Hartley nodded and followed her without correcting her, in a place so full of police officers, it was better to look like a boyfriend than to say you were a companion. Not that it was illegal but better safe than sorry.</p><p>The maitre d 'led him to a table in the back where, to Rathaway's surprise, there was a handsome man who was quickly identified by Captain David Singh of the Central Police. To his good fortune, David did not realize that he was Pipper.</p><p>-"Here we are, I'll bring you the letter right away, gentlemens."-The woman said goodbye, leaving them alone while Hartley sat opposite the older man.</p><p>-"You're Hartley Rathaway, right?"-It was clearly difficult to hide his identity given who his parents were, so he was not surprised that the older man recognized him and nodded.</p><p>-"That's right, Captain Singh."-He revealed that he also knew who the opposite was but instead of looking nervous, David seemed to relax instead. He even gave him a half smile.</p><p>-"Well, I think the introductions are out of place, then."-Hartley nodded in agreement, although it was not a question, if not a statement of the obvious - "I'm glad to see that they listened to me."-</p><p>-"Hey?"-</p><p>-"You are quite a beauty."-Singh clarified smiling when he saw the slight blush on the opposite cheeks and is that despite his arrogance, Hartley was not used to that type of compliment.-"And I know you are intelligent."-</p><p>-"Thank you, a compliment coming from the sexiest man I have known since I started working in this job."-This time it was David's turn to blush.</p><p>And so they continued all night that ended with a shy but promising kiss just before David confessed that tonight the FBI had gone to arrest Amunet, unsuccessfully, and some who worked for her. And that Singh, having known about the operation and knowing who Hartley was, had wanted to help him.</p><p>Then he asked her for a second date, a real one.</p><p>And Hartley accepted.</p><p>That was six months ago.</p><p>And Hartley was still waiting for the other shoe to fall, metaphorically, and David would abandon him or betray him like everyone else in his life did. But it didn't happen, in any case Singh seemed more and more in love with him even though they lived together, basically because Hartley had no place to live, and the younger man could not contribute in any way. And Hartley didn't understand how it was possible but he would make the most of it he could because… damn it, he too was getting more and more in love with David.</p><p>-"Hart?"-He heard his boyfriend's voice sound when he reached the apartment they both shared.</p><p>-"In the bathroom!"-He answered from where he was lying, half lying, in the bathtub giving a relaxing bath.</p><p>Just moments later, and the sound of the door closing and the bathroom opening, David was in front of he taking off his clothes.</p><p>-"God, I've missed you."-Singh complained, bending down to share a kiss with his partner.-"Make room for me?"-</p><p>-"Always, handsome."-he joked winking at his boyfriend as he moved to let him into the bathtub and end up curled up in it with the water covering them.-"Let's go wrinkle".-Harltey warned of what he saw coming.</p><p>-"I don't care."-David replied, hugging him and leaving kisses on his thin and pale neck.</p><p>Hartley couldn't hold back his smile, yes, he didn't care too.</p><p>He knew that David would end up leaving him but in the meantime, he would take advantage of as much time as possible with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Leonard Snart / Oliver Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>GloMonkey</p><p>"Leonard Snart/Oliver Queen<br/>Super weird pairing, but there are only a few like this. I’d love to see their dynamic and how it’d work. :) "</p><p>anguish and sadness, au Arrow and au Legend's</p><p>notice: sexual moment, dead of main character</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen was an archer, a good son, a great brother, a good husband, a great father, an incredible archer, a unique vigilante and many would say not only a hero, but the first hero of all.</p><p>And if anyone saw him now, I'd bet they'd be disappointed, or at least surprised.</p><p>Oliver purred, to his shame, when Leonard Snart moved him as if he weighed nothing to the position the thief wanted him in, four with his butt up. Behind him, Snart laughed before dropping his hand hard on his boyfirend's right buttock.</p><p>Yes, Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, the thief master,  is his boyfriend...</p><p>...but going back to the moment</p><p>-"Lenny..."- Oliver moaned as Snart repeated the same thing on the other buttock, starting a repeated series of blows that resonated in place along with Queen's moans of pleasure as his butt turned a beautiful red color. .</p><p>-"Beautiful."-he admired in his creation caressing the red and sore buttocks with his right hand for a moment.</p><p>Something told Oliver that he couldn't meet the others for dinner today.</p><p>______</p><p>-"Ollie ..."-Leonard called him half an hour later, both of them still naked lying in the bed of the motel where they were staying every time they had time away from their respective teams, they didn't know they were together, and they could see each other.-" .. We have to talk.”-Snart commented seriously.</p><p>Oliver turned and rested his chin on his right arm, under his head, propped up on the pillow on the bed.</p><p>-"Of what? "-Asked curious but fearing the answer.</p><p>-"Of us."-Leonard quoted looking at him seriously from his position sitting on the bed, both still naked.-"We have been dating for almost the same time that I met Scarlet and that's almost three years ago."-he began by saying as an explanation to what Oliver nodded, in agreement and understanding where the shots were going-"I think it's time for the others to know and formalize our relationship as something serious, I'm not going to get on my knees or anything, just tell the others."-he ended up saying.</p><p>-"I like to see you on your knees,"- joked the goalkeeper trying to change the subject but, clearly, it didn't work.</p><p>-"Oliver ..".-growled Len to which Queen sighed moving to sit also leaning against the headboard and crossing his arms.</p><p>-"Mira I understand, Lenny, but I can't tell the others."-the youngest began saying in response-"I'm married to Felicity, what do you expect me to do? That I get divorced?"-He asked seriously and starting to get annoyed when, despite being a rhetorical question, Leonard nodded.-"I will not do it."-</p><p>Leonard looked at him hurt but shrugged, getting out of bed and starting to dress leaving Oliver confused, who uncrossed his arms.</p><p>-"What are you doing?"-</p><p>-"I'm tired of waiting, Oliver."-he pretended not to have listened -"Tomorrow I am going with the other legends, if you do not come to say goodbye to me as appropriate ... we finished."-he concluded finishing dressing and leaving the motel room leaving back still sad and worried Oliver Queen.</p><p>Oliver did not go to say goodbye.</p><p>____</p><p>Five months later...</p><p>Oliver was coming up with the plan with Kara and Barry to defeat the aliens when Rip walked over to where the other leaders of the group were and said he needed to talk to Barry for a moment before coming up with a plan.</p><p>Curious Oliver eavesdropped while Kara talked to her sister.</p><p>-"I'm sorry, Barry, but ... Mr. Snart ... Len ... he has died, he sacrificed himself to save us ... he is a legend."-</p><p>-"I always knew he could be a hero, although he will deny it."-</p><p>And Barry kept talking but Oliver didn't listen anymore.</p><p>Len ... his Lenny ... had died.</p><p>He would no longer feel her arms surround him in the night, nor his kisses stolen from his lips, nor his sarcastic mockery when he joked about how only he could get the feared and adored Green Arrow to beg to come as a desperate girl.</p><p>God, what had he done?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Oliver Queen / Kara Danvers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"ZamorskyVolk </p><p>you can match Oliver / Kara"</p><p> AU TIMELINE</p><p>changing partners<br/>_____</p><p>I hope you like it, sorry to wait</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver was going to kill Barry.</p><p>Just… how many times had he been told, even Rip, that he won't play with the timeline?</p><p>And here they were again, with changes in their lives again because Barry had ignored him.</p><p>He and Kara were married.</p><p>Married!!!</p><p>And according to Rip and Barry, they too were married to two other people that neither had expected. Somehow Barry had managed to create a timeline where he and Kara were married, Rip was married to Lisa Snart which had almost given Hunter a fit and Barry was married to Felicity which almost gave Oliver a fit .</p><p>In this timeline, Felicity and Barry had started dating after their shared kiss, Rip had been the one who helped Lisa get over the death of her older brother, and he and Kara had become close since their first interaction.</p><p>Even just thinking about it seemed implausible.</p><p>Worst of all, only Barry, Rip, Felicity, and himself remembered the original timeline.</p><p>-"Good morning, Ollie." -His thoughts were interrupted by the sweet and whispering voice of his wife in his ear. -"How did you sleep?"-</p><p>-"Wonderful."- He lied because he had barely slept to turn around everything that was happening in this reality now his reality- "And you?"-</p><p>-"As good as ever." -Was the answer he received before being surprised and still when he was kissed on the lips in a tender and loving way by Kara. When the superheroine didn't respond, she moved away from him looking at him worried. -"Are you sure you're okay?"-</p><p>-"Of course, don't worry."-he lied again giving him a kiss with false love but true affection towards his person.</p><p>-"Very good."-Kara smiled getting up getting to fix the bathroom outside the room, turning for a moment to look at him with a sweet smile before leaving-"I love you, Oliver."-</p><p>-"And I love you, Kara."- And, to her surprise, she meant it.</p><p>Maybe, he thought, watching Kara go to the bathroom, that Barry might have actually done something right for once.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>